Four Corners
by the Oracle of Akemi
Summary: The four elements were passed on to new hosts. The results were very, very different. The one thing they all had in common was that they were in big trouble.


**This chapter is mainly introducing the characters.**

* * *

><p>Princess Elsa of Arendelle sat on her bed in Arendelle castle, sobbing. Last night, she had been playing with her younger sister Princess Anna in the grand hall. It had been an accident, hurting Anna like that. It was so bad that they had to go see Grand Pabbie in troll valley! Pabbie had scared Elsa with visions, and so here she was, locked away from the world.<p>

You see, Elsa had a secret. She could make ice and snow with her bare hands. Most people would say that Elsa could control ice and snow, but that wasn't true. Elsa _couldn't _control her powers. Grand Pabbie made it worse, saying fear would be her enemy. Of course, that just scared Elsa more about what she could do.

Her father and mother agreed it was for the best. Elsa didn't complain. She didn't want to hurt Anna again. The palace gates were shut, and Elsa knew in the morning, most of the staff would be asked to leave.

Her eyes raw, Elsa changed into her pale blue nightgown, put her head on the pillow, and fell fast asleep.

* * *

><p>Princess Steffie of Marcedonia flew down the halls of Marcedonia Manor to the throne room to where her parents were. They always ignored her and treated her poorly. Her black hair trailed down her back, out of its normal bun after a ride in the woods.<p>

Hitching up her red skirts, Steffie threw open the doors and excitedly entered the room where King Brody and Queen Anitra were discussing with their advisers very important matters.

"Mother! Father!" called Steffie.

"What is this? Steffie, we are having a business meeting!" yelled King Brody rudely at his daughter.

"I discovered something when I was riding Candy in the forest today!" she exclaimed excitedly.

"Steffie, how many times do I have to tell you, princesses do not ride horses at eight, let alone the most wild of the royal horses!" scolded Queen Anitra.

"Mother, father, I want to show you something!" Steffie exclaimed.

"Go on your majesties." Encouraged Kayden, one of the most trusted advisors.

"Very well Steffie. You have five minutes." King Brody allowed grouchily.

Steffie concentrated on her palm. A few seconds later a small flame appeared.

"Oh!" Everyone gasped.

Steffie smiled in triumph. Now she was being noticed.

Suddenly the flame grew bigger. Steffie looked in horror as she lost control, the flame shooting out of her hand. The fire went straight ahead: To her mother, the Queen of Marcedonia!

Queen Anitra screamed. King Brody yelled for the guards.

Mason and Logan, two kind guards who tried (_tried) _to teach Steffie sports were summoned to take Steffie away to her room.

* * *

><p>Princess Lavita of Tamvalri was in a state of shock.<p>

Her older brother (though only by a year) Joshua, had been playing on the outskirts of the royal woods earlier that day.

She had been sitting in the pavilion reading her new book (her mother had bought it for her at the weekly markets. Lavita's parents liked spending time with the people. The book was by Aiden Knowles, her favourite author.)

Lavita had heard a roar, then a scream. She had raced down (in her thick, green skirts, a very, very difficult task indeed.) and saw a bear towering over Joshua.

Lavita had reached out her hand and screamed "No!"

Out of now-where vines came from the ground and wrapped around the bear.

"Lavita!" Joshua gasped at his sister.

Lavita pushed a lock of red hair out of her eyes and stared at him.

"That bear almost ate you!" she cried.

"I know, but, Lavita... How did you do that?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" she replied.

Joshua gaped at his younger sister. "You mean you didn't notice your hands glowing green?" he exclaimed disbelievingly.

"They were?" Lavita gasped.

"Uhuh."

"Oh my... Let's go tell mother and father."

Joshua nodded and the two went into the palace.

"There you are!" boomed King Luke kindly.

"We were starting to get worried." added Queen Chamomile.

"You should have seen Lavita father!" exclaimed Joshua.

"Yes son?" Luke prodded.

"She saved me from a bear, with vines!" Joshua cried excitedly.

Luke and Chamomile looked at each other worriedly.

"It's time you knew your birthright." Queen Chamomile said sadly.

Lavita looked at them confused. "What do you mean?"

Lavita was very intelligent for her age.

King Luke, looking grave, started explaining what had happened eight years ago.

"It began with a terrible storm…"

* * *

><p><em>Tamvalri Palace, eight years ago<em>

"_The storm is horrible tonight, isn't it darling?" King Luke asked his wife who was cradling a baby in her arms._

"_I know Luke. It's a shame such a horrible storm arrived tonight. I hope it clears up soon. It is Joshua's birthday tomorrow after all." Queen Chamomile replied._

Knock! Knock! _The sharp sound echoed through the halls._

"_Who could it be, at this time, in this storm?" Luke wondered aloud._

_The king and queen opened the heavy door and saw a woman with bright green eyes and flaming red hair at the doorway. She might have been attractive, if her rags were replaced by a gown. The other noticeable thing was her bulging stomach._

"_Please, may I come in?" begged the lady. "I know you are the King and Queen, but I need somewhere safe to have my baby, and no one else would help me."_

"_Of course, come in!" Chamomile ushered, who could relate to what the woman was going through, for she had done it recently herself. _

"_Thank your majesties!" the lady said. "My name is Saran Kurt."_

_Gathering some maids, the Queen accompanied Saran into a warm room, where Saran could comfortably give birth._

* * *

><p>"Saran Kurt died that night, living long enough to name her daughter, Lavita." he finished.<p>

Lavita started to collect her thoughts. "So my mother isn't Queen Chamomile? It's Saran Kurt?"

Her 'parents' nodded.

"So you're my adoptive parents? And Joshua isn't my real brother?" Lavita continued.

"I'm afraid so." Chamomile confirmed.

"And how does that explain her powers?" Joshua questioned.

"The next day, we buried Saran, and told people to come if they wanted. We were shocked that no one came. How could someone so pretty be so disliked? The answers were revealed the day after the burial." Luke began.

* * *

><p><em>Tamvalri Graveyard, the two days after Saran's death<em>

"_Your honours, I believe that you buried Saran Kent yesterday?" Elijah Chakaluka, the village cobbler inquired._

"_That would be correct." Luke answered, wondering where this was going._

"_Hmm, I would have expected you would know not to mess with the likes of her." scoffed Elijah._

"_Why?" Chamomile asked._

"_Don't you know? She's a witch! Saran had magic that comes from the earth itself! She could have hurt you!" Elijah raged._

"_Surely there must be some mistake!" protested the King, confused that the kind Saran that they had met would have injured them._

"_No. I saw it with my very own eyes. Do you remember Denver?" Elijah questioned._

"_Yes…" trailed the Queen._

_Benjamin Denver had been a kind boy who helped out with lots of jobs around the village. Seven years ago he had disappeared._

"_Denver went for a job with Kent, firewood or something. I didn't trust the witch so I followed. Poor boy, with his parents and all…" Elijah ranted._

_Benjamin's parents had been highly abusive to the boy, and didn't regret his disappearance._

"_In the forest, I saw Kent was her _green _hands and in the instant, Denver had started growing wings and a beak! Kent was smiling as she turned Denver into a freaking bird!" Elijah finished. "Next thing you'll be telling me is that you adopted her spawn."_

_In silent understanding, the royals decided not to reveal Lavita's arrival._

"_Thank you for your concern Mr. Chakaluka," Chamomile assured "but we have done no such thing."_

_They left the shop and went back to their palace to feed Joshua and Lavita their lunch._

* * *

><p>"So my mother was a witch?" Lavita asked.<p>

"Yes. I pretended to be pregnant again, and until I was 'ready' to give birth, we closed the gates." Chamomile explained.

"It's getting dark you two. You should get ready for dinner." Luke announced.

The children nodded, and left the room where many secrets were revealed.

* * *

><p>Princess Abriana of Carodia ran through the trees hiding from her friends Channery and James.<p>

They were playing hide-and-seek. Abriana blew her brown hair out of her eyes as she searched for a hiding place.

Was that a hollow tree? It was!

Abriana ducked inside and was shocked to see a ladder leading down further.

Curious, the princess climbed down.

When she reached the bottom she saw an young woman sitting on a chair by the fire.

"Who are you?" demanded the eight-year-old.

"I am Yoskolo Duncan, young one." She replied.

"I'm Princess Abriana!" introduced Abriana.

"Ah. Tell me, do you like magic?" Yoskolo asked.

"Yeah!" Abriana cried.

"Do you want magic powers?" Yoskolo questioned.

"Cool!"

"Alright. I am dying, for I have been poisoned, and I need someone to continue the path of magic. My sisters, Anitra and Natalie, locked their magic up inside, and Saran was branded a witch. Poor Isla missed out altogether. Only our children or blessed can continue. Abriana, I give to you my powers."

A light purple mist seeped out of Yoskolo and into Abriana.

"Be warned, the powers are hard to control at first. Thankyou Abriana, now I may rest in peace. Now, please go now. Be careful!"

The young princess started to climb back up when a breeze picked her up and sent her flying to the top.

"Wee!" Abriana cried happily.

She soared over the village, when the wind suddenly dropped.

Screaming, she fell to the ground, and landed at the feet of Deann Collins.

"You're a witch!" she screamed. "I knew Queen Isla's daughter was evil!"

The other townsfolk were worried about upsetting the queen and King Andrew, but couldn't oppose the logic.

"Get then king and queen!" ordered a guard.

When the king and queen arrived, they refused to abandon their daughter.

Caleb Worth, the butcher scowled angrily. "If you won't do what's best for the people, we'll kill you and make someone else king!" he threatened.

They knelt down to their daughter and asked what had happened.

"I met funny Yoskolo in tree!" Abriana informed them.

Isla paled. "My sister... Oh Andrew, we have no choice! The throne has been in the family for centuries."

"You're right Isla. Hunter, Landon, take her out!" the king ordered to some guards.

Abriana watched in fear as her parents let her go.

They didn't want her anymore.

* * *

><p><strong>How was that? Hopefully good enough to satisfy.<strong>

**No flames please. Thank you.**


End file.
